Scarred
by Ponythekidrs
Summary: When everything around Pony falls, she must find a way to lead the Sky Army along with beating up Herobrine. Good thing she has two awesome BFF's to back her up! 1st fanfic DON'T JUDGE ME
1. Chapter 1

BTW, I don't own Sky, TrueMU, Deadlox, Enderlox, WitherMU, Skybrine... you get the idea.

Pony's POV

We were poised on the battlefield, ready to attack at the slightest hint of aggression from the squids.

In the Sky Army, I'm simply another soldier in the 6 million, which was one part of three, and as ordinary as could be. But being a soldier in many is hard; no one will remember my face except my BFF DJponlicious, and my other friend, Cmine808, both of whom were soldiers as well.

Then suddenly, a monstrous yellow squid rose up amid the crowd of blue heads opposite us and yelled, "SQUID ARMY! ATTACK!"

And then we were lost in the chaos.

Fighting side by side turned out to be useless, since the squids had brought several squads of Retarded Squids who would take out one of the teammates on either side of you. As a result, I fought alongside many famous faces. TrueMU appeared at my side, using a diamond sword, then just as quickly whirled away. A few more members of Team Crafted destroyed squids with me. Deadlox with his signature green headphones, wielding a bow and picking off the Retarded squids, and TheBajanCanadian were two of them. At one point I ended up next to Sky himself, of course in full butter armor.

Despite all of our efforts, it seemed the squids were winning. A lone shout echoed across the plain, "JASON I'M SUPER STARTLED RIGHT NOW!" Of course that was Sky, that's one of his signature lines. Then another, closer to where I was, "OK BUT SINCE I'M ALL THE WAY OVER HERE HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO HELP?!" Until eventually it turned into a full out shouting contest. I rolled my eyes. This was typical. I cut into another squid, and behind it was… a Steve. No, that wasn't it. He had a pair of sinisterly glowing white eyes.

"IT'S HEROBRINE! I'M SERIOUSLY NOT KIDDING RIGHT NOW, HE'S RIGHT IN FRONT OF… me." I looked around. He had vanished. "HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN?!" I demanded.

"Soldier, are you all right? You must be seeing things," said a player who was wearing a white-dyed leather cap signifying him as a medical recruit. "I'M ******* SERIOUS HE WAS RIGHT HERE!" I screamed. "You should get back to the camp and rest," advised the medic. "She's right, Herobrine was here," said Cmine, who somehow came by during the conversation. "I saw him too. And anyways, if she WAS seeing things she couldn't go back to the camp because it's destroyed. Look," she gestured to the area where our camp of butter-yellow tents stood. Or rather, where it HAD stood. All that was left was a smoking crater.

"Well, back to business," I proclaimed. "Those squids aren't going to kill themselves!"

The best Cmine could manage was a smile like she didn't really believe it.

"Good luck," she said.

So we fought on.

DJ's POV

They said that we could totally own the squids, that they were no match for the Sky, Dead, and Star Armies combined. Well, they must have been wrong since instead of them being owned, it was us being owned by the squids. How embarrassing. I heard Pony scream something about Herobrine, and a second later she dropped off. I sighed. Trust her to come up with something crazy in the middle of war. But a moment after she yelled, a lone Steve figure, the only human on the battlefield without a skin, appeared before me, winked at me with pale eyes, and disappeared before I could cry out.

Then the commander yelled, "TY! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The Sky Army broke off the attack and ran toward the voice, while the squids retreated into the depths of the ocean. We beheld Sky lying over the body of Deadlox, stabbed in the gut and certainly dead. TrueMU let out a sob, while the rest of Team Crafted stood in stunned silence and the Sky, Dead, and Star Armies broke out in cries of despair. I just stood there, half-hoping that he could respawn, while the other half reminded myself that no, in this world he was not able to come back.

The cries rang out on the lonely plain.

Cmine's POV

The funeral took place a few days later.

All I can remember was a blur of motion and noise, and some fractured memories. Like a butter coffin, Sky saying something with tears running down his face, and the ceaseless weeping of the armies. And sobs. So many sobs.

Sometime later, I'm not sure if it was days or weeks or even months, I examine a photograph. I had found it when I returned to the camp to salvage what little remained of the possessions I had brought with me to the war effort. In it, it showed the whole of Team Crafted, even before Kermit left it. I figured that the commander might want to see it, even though it would probably cause him more grief due to the recent funeral. On my way back to our temporary housing, a village we had ransacked, I tripped on something hard.

"OW!" I screeched. "Stupid rock!"

Or was it a rock? I looked a little closer at the object. It was made out of dull black metal and was surrounded by dark purple particles, similar to that surrounding an Enderman's eyes. There was a small latch, which I opened. Inside was an object that resembled an Ender Crystal. And on that crystal was a button. I pressed it, and a small recording emanated from the crystal. I placed my ear to the crystal but still could not make out any of the noises besides chatter and meaningless garble. I placed the object carefully in my bag, intending to hook it up to my speaker when I got back to base.

When I got back to my borrowed house, I carefully placed the Ender Crystal to my microphone and attached that to my mini speaker. After plugging in my headphones and pressing the button, I could make out a tiny voice.

"_WHOEVER PICKS THIS UP, HEED MY WORDS."_

That was Deadlox's voice, but a little… different.

"_YOU MAY BE WONDERING HOW THIS CAN BE, SEEING AS I'M DEAD. ACTUALLY, I'M NOT DEAD. AND ONE DAY THE SKY ARMY WILL FALL TO HEROBRINE, AND I WILL BE THE ONE TO LEAD HIS ARMY IF MY BRETHEN DO NOT JOIN ME."_

Why would he say such a thing?

"_BY THE WAY, I'M NOT DEADLOX. MY NAME IS ENDERLOX."_

Enderlox.

**How you liking my first fanfic? Pretty awesome yeah? BTW my OC's are all people I know in real life too. Plz give me reviews and any questions or dares you may have. Special thanks to ilikepie1079 for writing To BUDDER because that's what really inspired me to start writing. I wubs u! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Pony's POV

Cmine later showed DJ and me the recording, and we all agreed: That this was probably Herobrine's work, that this should only have existed in fanfics, and that we needed to tell the commander. Eventually, we got to a plan. Since Sky would probably believe us because there is SO MUCH EVIDENCE we would have him convinced, but the rest of the Budder Armies (Sky, Dead, and Star) may not be so trusting. We would need more evidence that it was indeed Herobrine who killed Deadlox and made him into Enderlox, so I would research how Herobrine kills, DJ would look at the picture of um, dead Deadlox (terrible pun right there!) that she took at the funeral for crazy things in the background, and Cmine would play with a diamond pick that she crafted and throw it at a target dummy.

A month later, filled with drills and patrols by day and research by night, we met at Cmine's house. I broke the silence.

"Okay, so I found that Herobrine's more likely to kill people with diamond picks, which is his weapon of choice," I said quietly, trying not to scream so that the camp would wake up. Which is funny, because everyone needs to be in bed in order for all of them to sleep, but TrueMU messed with the controls on the server and made it so that they could actually have a good night's sleep.

"And look here, his eyes are really squinty but you can tell they're purple rather than their usual grass-green in this picture," added DJ.

"Lastly, I checked that a diamond pickaxe does make that kind of wound when thrown. So does this mean that we have enough evidence to confront the army?" asked Cmine.

"Well, I guess we do!" I fake shouted. In case you're wondering that's like shouting only you do it quietly.

"Let's get started!"

DJ's POV

The next day I went to see the commander. I explained all the points that we had discovered, including the recording, the wound a diamond pickaxe made, the picture of Deadlox at the funeral, the research on Herobrine, and all the rest of the proof. Surprisingly, he took it in his stride and believed me from the start. However, he agreed with me that the armies might take more convincing. So the next day there was a huge general assembly in the town center, which involved Sky and TrueMU standing on the top of the well. I waited nervously in the huge crowd of armies near the center of the city.

Sky raised his voice and called, "Budder Armies! We have gathered here today to present to you new information that has just been uncovered by recruits just like you." Sky nodded to where Cmine, Pony and I were standing. "It appears that our good friend Deadlox has been killed by Herobrine and made into Enderlox." A collected gasp rose up in the crowd, which was followed by a series of murmurs. "Wait! I'm not done yet. If you don't believe me, I have the proof." He connected the Ender Crystal to a large speaker. The audience listened spellbound to the message within. "Also, I have some more evidence that it was Herobrine who had killed him. Pony?"

She scaled the well like a monkey and said, "I researched how Herobrine kills his victims, and apparently he usually kills with a diamond pickaxe. Or at least all the sources say so. Cmine has some proof to back me up, right Cmine?"

Cmine shakily climbed up to the top, cleared her throat, and declared in a surprisingly loud and commanding voice, "I was throwing diamond pickaxes at a dummy for the last month. I noticed that they made the exact same kind of wound that killed Deadlox. So yeah. Um, DJ, can you come up really quick and show them your evidence?"

I climbed confidently up the well. "In this photo which I took at the funeral, I noticed this tiny thing going on with Deadlox's eyes." Sky interrupted, "What the hell, you don't need to be so formal, just call him Ty already!" I nodded and continued, "If you look at his eyes, they're half-open, like slits, and what you can see of them are purple instead of green. You don't even need to look at my photo, I'm pretty sure if you look at yours you can see that. Therefore, all the evidence points to an Enderlox situation."

"Thanks guys, so… Did anyone see Herobrine on the day of the war?" asked Sky.

Only Cmine, Pony and I raised our hands.

"Are you sure they're not lying?" asked a nasal voice from the crowd.

Sky took a deep breath and let it out to calm himself. And then…

"OF COURSE THEY'RE NOT LYING, YOU SQUID! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT THEY'RE TRYING TO FIND OUT THE CAUSE OF THE DEATHS OF ONE OF OUR GREATEST COMMANDERS?! NOW BE QUIET BEFORE I BANISH YOU FROM THE BUDDER ARMIES!" he screamed. "Okay, so I guess that they must be telling the truth, as all the evidence points to it. So, if we keep going in the fanfic direction this means that pretty soon we're going to have a WitherMU and a Skybrine running around with Enderlox, which means that we must be his 'brethen' the recording stated. Which is bad. Uh, yeah! That's all I have to say and – "

A loud but familiar voice resounded from someplace above us.

"Oh no you don't, Sky! I think I'll just destroy your little army from right here!"

Cmine's POV

Oh poop, of course Enderlox will show up when we don't want him to.

DJ shouted, "Bows out! Let's rid the world of this terror for once and for all!"

I yelled, "NO! Ty is still in there somewhere!"

And Pony countered, "Ty is dead, if we kill Enderlox then there's no harm done since he's FREAKING ALREADY DEAD!"

Enderlox laughed. "And look! They're arguing instead of trying to attack me! Well at least I'm not bound by any former friendships to keep me from obliterating you!"

While Pony and DJ were screaming their heads off at Enderlox and he just hovered there laughing, I decided to examine the competition. He looked just like Deadlox, only with headphones that glowed purple, eyes that were also purple, and a pair of wings that were black and – guess what – more purple.

Enderlox, appearing tired of this call-and-answer game, announced, "Anyways, the day's being wasted. So let's start the party!" He grinned and bared his teeth.

**Today we have a special guest, Cmine!**

**Cmine: Wait, in the 1****st**** paragraph one point was that this stuff only happens in fanfics. Aren't we in a fanfic?!**

**Me: (hits head on door) HOLY CRAP YOU JUST BROKE THE FOURTH WALL!**

**People, I'd really appreciate it if you review my fic. But this is my first one, so I'm ok if it sucks. And BTW, I also just typed this out earlier and I really want to get the next chapter out. Plus they are all kinda short because they seem really long on my computer. Uh yeah.**

**Ok bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I decided to change the Budder Armies into the Sky, Dead, and Star Armies and the subscribers of Team Crafted, although I don't do sufficient research for this kinda stuff. I'm lazy that way. Anyhoodles, on with the show!**

Deadlox's POV

…

Where am I?

I know I'm alive but I can't move.

I also have a pounding headache that keeps getting worse by the second.

I can feel myself laughing, flying above the Budder Armies.

…Flying?

When did I get wings? Or am I in Creative Mode?

If I'm in Creative how'd that happen?

Wait, those are wings that I'm flying with.

And why do I remember getting killed by Herobrine, but I'm here right now?

Suddenly, it all comes together.

Pony's POV

Enderlox has just finished yelling about getting started. Good, because I'm getting hungry and the sooner we finish the better.

"How should we do this?" he asks. "Who to pick off first? Oh wait, I know!"

He holds up his hands, which have randomly turned into claws. Then he stabs TrueMU in the chest.

Even a suit of technologically advanced armor is no match for an Ender Dragon's claw attacks.

TrueMU slides to the floor, lifeless.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE I LOVE HAVE TO GET KILLED?!" screeched Sky.

"That's really hurtful, Sky, seeing as I'm not dead yet," commented ASFJerome.

"Sorry," Sky replied.

"No prob!"

"Well, I could have killed you, Sky, but I wanted to build up suspense, y'know?" interrupted Enderlox. "Anyways, I'd better take TrueMU – or should it be WitherMU, because that's what he will be soon – back to Herobrine. Oh, and I see you have my message that I threw down earlier," he said, referring to the Ender Crystal in Sky's hands. "Now I really have to go, Herobrine will get mad if I am detained for any longer.

And with that he flew up and out of the battlefield.

Deadlox's POV

I can't believe I/he/we just did that.

Killing one of the most famous commanders of the Budder Armies.

The headache I developed since waking up is almost unbearable, and I slip into unconsciousness.

I wake up in what I think is a dream, I can see scenery (a plains biome) and I can actually move again, plus I have my regular body not Enderlox's. Oh, and my headache's gone.

Across from me is TrueMU, who seems just as worried and freaked out as I am.

"Jason, what…?"

"Ty, um, in case you haven't noticed, we have us a "mutant trio fanfic" problem here… Herobrine is possessing us with an Ender Dragon and a Wither, and oh god… I think Adam's next."

"****."

A long silence followed.

"Um, is there anything else?"

"I think this is real, or something, this dream is happening to me too. So it's not just happening in your head."

"That's… uh wait, I guess that's helpful."

My headache came back with a vengeance.

"I think I'm losing connection, I've had this headache for a while and it just came back."

"Huh."

Then the world began to dissolve, Jason yelling, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" as my vision fades to black.

**Sorry that there wasn't too much of the action involving the OC's, but I just needed to do this. I had this idea for a chapter for a long time, that being 2 hours. **


	4. Chapter 4

DJ's POV

When Enderlox departed, the assembly area was thrust into chaos.

One third of the army said to run away, another third said to stay where they are, and the rest said to follow Enderlox and beat the crap out of Herobrine.

So over 9 million YouTubers or their loyalists squaring off against each other, with me, Pony, and Cmine the only ones not on a side.

"Dang, what do we do now?" I asked. "Our quest may be for naught if we don't do something."

Cmine whistled. "Big words, DJ!"

Pony said, "No worries, I got dis!"

She ran in the middle of the three armies separated into… more armies, and hollered, "WAIT!"

All the people on the field stopped and stared at her.

"WE JUST LOST ANOTHER COMMANDER, I KNOW. BUT IF WE ARE DIVIDED RIGHT NOW, WE WOULD DEFINETELY LOSE. WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF A LEGION OF SQUIDS CAME BY? THEY WOULD MAKE SHORT WORK OF US. SO WE MUST STAND TOGETHER AND COME TOGETHER ON ONE GOAL."

"Geez, she's really good at public speaking, huh?" Cmine remarked.

"But the armies look like they want to throttle her," I moaned.

Sky pushed his way through the crowd. "I personally agree with Pony, fighting against each other is no good. So, I believe that we should stay here and send a group of talented people to Herobrine's mansion."

Bajan yelled, "So does that mean us?"

Sky replied, "I have no idea, Mitch."

Cmine's POV

That night we slept peacefully, which was unusual.

I noticed that squids were becoming less of a problem since Herobrine and his minions were harassing us all the time.

The next day, I awoke to Pony screaming, "WHAT THE HECK IS THAT NOISE!"

I listened carefully. I heard a chorus of wails of despair. I singled out one, who was undoubtedly Kermit's: "WHERE IS SKY?!"

I rushed outside. The whole camp was in a panic and recruits were running everywhere.

"What happened?" I asked DJ, who seemed as spellbound as I.

"Apparently, this morning Husky went to go see Sky because his budder sword broke and Sky controls the supply of budder that the armies get, and when Husky got there Sky was gone. However, there was a written book left on his desk and that's what must have caused the recruits to go crazy. It said, and I quote: *In the event that I get killed or kidnapped, both of which are ridiculously likely to happen, I transfer leadership of the Budder Armies to the following players: ponybudderdragon, DJponlicious, and Cmine808. The group that is second-in-command will be Team Crafted. I know that a lot of people will be mad at me, but this needs to happen. These players are the only ones who saw Herobrine on the battlefield that first day and there were a ton of people then. Signed, Sky. *"

"No wonder they're freaking out, I'm not cut out for leading armies."

Pony butted in, "Folks, we have us a BIG FREAKING PROBLEM right here: Even though it's bad that we lost Sky, is that all you people can focus on? The BIGGER problem is that 1) we lost Deadlox, who 2) killed TrueMU by being Enderlox and a huge butt, and 3) Sky's missing, and since the squids aren't smart enough to pull off a sneak attack, it must be Herobrine, which leads us to 4) we now have us a WitherMU and a Skybrine and 5) we now have all 3 of the Hybrid Trio trying to kill us, destroy the Budder Armies, AND generally make Herobrine the mightiest force in Minecraftia." She stopped, panting for breath. "Any questions?"

"She just said that in 3 sentences?" I hissed to DJ.

"Yes, I think she did," DJ replied.

"ALTHOUGH, she does have a point," the commander said, who sneaked up behind us while we were talking.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" yelled DJ.

"Well, yeah, of course!" said Sky.

"Hold up, I know you're getting tired of me talking but wait," Pony said. "If Sky was alive he wouldn't have just sneaked up on us, there would be a huge crowd of people following him because there is NO FREAKING WAY Sky can be quiet. He can't teleport with commands because we have no idea at all how. And lastly, I have this feeling that he's hiding glowing eyes under those sunglasses."

"She has a good point there, even if she's being exceptionally rude by interrupting everything," I said.

"Sky, take off your darned sunglasses before we take them off for you," DJ added.

"Ok fine," he said, taking off his sunglasses revealing eyes that glowed like miniature suns. "You caught me. But anyways, I'm here for something else," he grabbed each of us and finished, "I have orders from Lord Herobrine to take you to his mansion."

He then disappeared, taking us with him.

**CLIFF HANGER! CLIFF HANGER! I WONDER HOW MANY PEOPLE WILL BE MAD AT ME FOR DOING THIS!**


	5. Chapter 5

Pony's POV

Did you know that teleporting across long distances takes forever?

When we finally got there, Skybrine took us to the dungeons. No matter how hard we struggled, we couldn't break his grip.

In the dungeons, we were confronted with the sight every Minecrafter experiences at least once in his nightmares: Herobrine.

"Thank you, Skybrine. You are dismissed," he said, and Skybrine vanished in a burst of light. "Now, you three, I do imagine that you are wondering why you are here. Well, you are being such a pain in the butt. Always exposing my plans to the public! Do you realize how much trouble it is to keep those secret?" he shook his head. "So I pondered the idea for hours on end, and eventually I came up with a solution that would effectively keep you out of my plans, and give me a HUGE advantage over the Budder Armies. In fact, I'm surprised it was so simple and I hadn't thought of it earlier. You three are to become hybrids as well! It's that simple!"

DJ whispered, "Pony, did you understand most of those words? Because I didn't!"

Herobrine then became angry and said, "Might as well get on with it!"

He then threw three diamond picks at us, subsequently killing us. (BIG WORDS!)

…

Where am I?

I think I'm alive, but how did I survive Herobrine?

I can see myself and feel myself doing stuff, but they must be stuff that only Herobrine does, because I don't know how to teleport. I think I'm probably a Herobrine hybrid, which is cool but still…

I'm destroying the village where the Budder Armies are camped out, and recruits are running around, astonished at what I had become.

I can see WitherMine on my left and Enderponlicious on my right. So that makes me what… Ponybrine? Ok this is seriously not the time to be making up names silly brain!

I can also see Enderlox, WitherMU and Skybrine killing recruits as well.

I have this terrible headache that keeps getting worse, until I can't think about anything else and

I

black

out.

…

In what resembles a dream I can see the commanders who got killed, as well as Cmine and DJ.

"I don't like what's going on right here," I said.

"Anyways, we've been sitting here, and we came up with a way to defeat Herobrine – do it in here!" Sky said, pointing to his head.

"WHAT. THE. HECK!" screamed TrueMU. "Admit it, you just came up with that!"

"YES, I DID!" shouted Sky.

We all laughed, and for a moment it almost felt normal. But Herobrine popped up randomly and interrupted our picnic thing RUDELY.

"All right, who used the special powers to allow your NORMAL selves to communicate?!" he screamed.

We all looked at Deadlox.

"Honestly, I don't know how that happened," he admitted.

"Maybe it was the power of FRIENDSHIP!" Sky suggested.

"That's actually a good idea…" DJ began.

"NO MATTER!" Herobrine shouted, which caused Sky to leap into TrueMU's arms and yell, "JASON, I'M SUPER STARTLED RIGHT NOW!"

"YOU WANT TO BATTLE ME? WELL, YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED!"

The dream shifted to an arena, which could only be described as spacious.

"Except I'm evil so I'm not gonna play fair," said Herobrine. He raised his arm, and a searing pain shot through my body. It didn't affect me, DJ, or Cmine so much as it affected Sky, Deadlox and TrueMU. They fell to the floor and started to look like they were glitching out. TrueMU cried out the second before he disappeared, "DON'T WORRY ABOUT HURTING US, TECHNICALLY WE'RE ALL DEAD!"

And a second later they were replaced with their hybrid forms.

"Now," Herobrine giggled, "who wants to play?"

**MOAR CLIFFHANGERS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm ending your cliff hanging suffering.**

DJ's POV

So then, in a scene entirely similar to the battle when Deadlox got killed, we squared off. Only this time it was in a dream, and it was in reality us facing off against the main three characters of Team Crafted.

"Ok, each of us takes one down!" I yelled.

We just picked one. I chose Enderlox, Cmine attacked WitherMU, and Pony? Well, she just went after Skybrine. Funny how we just picked the one who was the same kind of hybrid that we were.

Enderlox faced me. "Ready to start?" he sneered. "Hold up, I don't even have any weapons," I cried. "Ok I'm going to try something random that I don't know if it will work!" I focused really really hard. I then shifted into Ender Hybrid mode!

"There," I said. "Now we're even."

"WHAT THE – " Enderlox's shout for help was drowned out by me spitting acid at him. A second later he collapsed and blurred back into Deadlox, only dead like how we saw him that first day. Dreams are so weird.

Well, that takes care of that. I wonder what everyone else is doing?

Judging by the amount of TNT flying everywhere, Cmine must have raided Deadlox's stash of TNT and a flint and steel.

Soon WitherMU was reduced to a pile of ashes and turned back into TrueMU's dead body. Seriously, this is getting disturbing.

"DJ! DJ!" Cmine yelled with a huge smile on her face. "I JUST WON THE HUNGER GAMES!"

"Hey, that's Fluffy's line," I protested.

"Anyways, what's Pony up to?" she asked curiously.

When we looked over, I had to laugh. Why hadn't we thought of how someone in a dream can change it? Pony was surrounded by a ton of budder weapons and diamond swords, and was using random telekinetic powers to hold Skybrine still and chuck swords at him. We noticed, however, that she kept her eyes firmly shut and her teeth gritted.

"Uh, Pony, why are your eyes closed?" I asked tentatively.

"Because watching people get killed in a bloody manner is disgusting, especially when you're the one doing it," she snapped. "Please don't tell me you like that kind of stuff."

"Oh no, now that you mention it…" I looked around at the gore, and then looked away quickly wishing I hadn't seen the mess. "Come to think of it, if you can manipulate this dream why don't you just make Skybrine die instantly?"

Pony stared at me for a second and then screamed, "WHY THE HECK DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT?!"

A second later Skybrine just vanished into thin air. The only way we could tell that he never teleported and actually disappeared was the sunburst of pink and purple sparkles.

"Uh, Pony…?" I asked tentatively.

She giggled nervously. "Yeah?"

"Was that a bit too… I don't know… extravagant? Girly?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "All in the name of good fun!"

"GIRLS!" Cmine called, snapping us back into reality. "Shouldn't we fight Herobrine now?"

"Yes, are you?" Herobrine asked mockingly. "Or are you just going to sit there and talk about rainbows and ponies?"

"Oh man, you just messed with the one thing I can't tolerate you messing with. PONIES!" I screamed. "I'M A PEGASISTER YOU KNOW! AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION PONIES ARE, IN BRONIES' WORDS, MANLY!"

"So what? What are you going to do about it, _Pegasniveler?_" Herobrine taunted.

"I know what I'm going to do," Cmine announced. "ATTACK!"

We charged him wielding our swords that somehow didn't get taken away. Immediately an invisible force stopped us and we couldn't move a muscle. My wings fell off my back and disappeared, while Cmine and Pony's swords also vanished.

"Remember how I also like to kill people in their dreams?" Herobrine smiled. "Pony, you were researching how I kill people. Surely YOU could remember that, hmm?"

"You… won't… get… away… with… this…" Pony strained, each word a struggle to get out.

"Dear, I can get away with anything I want. I'm Herobrine. Now, if you three know what's good for you, you'd give up right now and be my loyal hybrids, and you'd wreak havoc upon the Budder Armies. I'd revive Enderlox, WitherMU and Skybrine and we can all grief the Minecraft world. Wouldn't that be nice?" He smiled sinisterly.

"Uh, Herobrine did that 'being blunt and just point out the whole plan' idea ever work?" I asked, masking my anger.

"…No?" he said. "In fact I'm not too sure why I do that."

Herobrine levitated us a few inches off the ground, muttering to himself, "Hmm, if I kill them here they won't bother me for a good while…"

"Shoot, now he's plotting our demise," hissed Cmine. "Now what?"

"Okay, I have an idea," Pony said. "You guys follow my lead."

In another burst of pink and purple sparkles, Cmine and I were teleported to the corner of the room. I tried to get out – we couldn't just let Pony hover there – and I was shoved back by a unicorn. (Seriously Pony…)

"HEY!" I shouted. "WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?"

"Neigh!" answered the unicorn. Its breath stank. Like, really bad.

Pony freed herself from the invisible force and picked up a budder sword, which I swear wasn't there before.

"So," she said, her voice tinged with hate, desperation, and… malice? "Herobrine, are YOU ready to play?"

**If you think I'm cruel for leaving all these cliffhangers, leave in the reviews or PM me a message that says #whyyoudodis and if you think I'm awesome at leaving all these cliffhangers and they make you want more say #ScarredCliffhangers. I don't have twitter but still…**

**And as usual, Ok bye!**


	7. Chapter 7: Da Happy Ending

Cmine's POV

I stared, kind of frightened, at Pony.

"And it disturbs NO ONE ELSE that she had a scary edge in her voice for that last sentence?" I whimpered.

"I…just don't know what went wrong," DJ said, scared.

The dream shifted into a different arena. This one was black (in an evil way) and accented with dark navy blue. The unicorn keeping us in the corner morphed into a wolf with red eyes. Yup, Pony is scaring me. A lot.

I also think that the white glow of her eyes don't help either, do they?

In a matter of seconds Pony decimated Herobrine into a pile of bloody shreds. Only Herobrine doesn't bleed blood, he bleeds ink like squids do. Gross.

Abruptly, we were dumped out of the dream and back into reality, which was also a clearing in the middle of a forest biome. Hey look, we're now neither hybrids nor dead now! Yay! I saw Sky, TrueMU and Deadlox groaning and getting up. DJ also was sitting, holding her head. The only one who wasn't awake was Pony.

"What the butts! Pony, are you okay?" I asked.

Upon closer inspection, she seemed to be surrounded with a white aura.

"Dare me to touch her?" DJ asked.

"You don't know what it does, so I advise against it," I replied.

"Too late!" DJ exclaimed. Upon touching it, the aura surrounded DJ and she fell unconscious.

"See, look! I tell her not to do this stuff and she does it anyways," I sighed.

A second later she woke up, frightened.

"Guys, I saw a horrible vision. We could bring Pony back to base or leave her here, the second of which would be better. Because I saw… murder and gore and stuff."

So we left Pony. She'll survive, she once played a zombie apocalypse map and finished it in 3 minutes. (me: LIES!) Plus, with the evil visions she could fight off anything attacking her in her sleep.

We lived happily in another village with what remained of the Budder Armies, and only occasionally thought about how Pony was. Hey, if she wanted to come back to the Armies and live with us it was only about 500 blocks away. I guess she didn't, because a year passed and we never heard anything from her. Anyways, DJ and I were promoted to generals in the Budder Armies, right up there with Team Crafted, due to killing Herobrine and restoring our main three generals to what they were meant to be. Pony also had these privileges, but as she was gone there wasn't much she could do to reap the benefits. I visited the clearing once about a day after we returned and she was gone.

But one day a recruit ran into the house where DJ and I were staying, and he was full of arrows. He managed to make out the words, "Tell…the…commander… that Pony has returned. She's not nice this time…" and he fell to the floor dead.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	8. Epilogue

Someone's POV

I was abandoned when I woke up, and so I ran into the forest.

I made friends with mobs that most players fear.

I was once known as the player Pony, but she is no longer a part of me.

I was also once known as Herobrine, the most feared legend in all of Minecraftia.

But now I am neither of these.

I am more powerful then ever.

I have powers most only dream of.

I can destroy whoever is in my way.

And most of all,

I will demolish the Budder Armies.

I will kill Cmine808 and DJponlicious.

_I AM PONYBRINE._


End file.
